The War Orphan
by Greg Williams
Summary: An American teen stumbles into Narnia, and becomes its newest hero.


The Chronicles of Narnia: The War Orphan, by Greg Williams

Shenandoah Valley National Park. Daniel Strong, age 15, walks along in the forest dressed in forest camouflage hunting gear. He wears a camouflage shirt, jacket, pants and ball cap. He also has on black boots, a large bowie knife at his side, a quiver of arrows at his back and holding a bow. He stops at a clearing and admires the view of Massanutten Mountain and the Shenandoah River snaking through the valley; the town of Luray just barely visible.

He continues on and stops when something catches his eye. In the hollow of a tree, he spots a light coming from beneath the roots of a tree. He shoulders his bow and gets down on all fours to investigate. He crawls for several minutes until he comes out from beneath a rock formation. He gets up and surveys his surroundings.

"Amazing." he mutters. To the west he see's high mountains that he immediately knows do not border the Shenandoah. When he looks to the east he just makes out the ocean. At the same time he feels a kind of energizing energy flowing through him. He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.

"This isn't the Shenandoah." He says to himself "The air seem different."

The rustling of bushes nearby makes him stop and he waits for whatever comes. A coyote steps out and cautiously approaches him.

"Hey, pup. You find me interesting?"

The coyote stops when Daniel kneels down and takes out of a pocket from his jacket some meat and tries to offer it to the coyote.

"Come on, pup. I won't hurt you."

Daniel bites off a piece to show his good intentions and the coyote slowly comes up to him. It snaps it away, retreats a few paces away and gobbles it down. Its eyes widen in apparent delight and make a play stance.

"Ooh, that's delicious! Got anymore?"

Daniel freezes with shock.

"You spoke!"

"Of course I can talk, silly. You're in Narnia."

Before he has time to question this, the edge of a sword is placed on his neck.

"Make a wrong move, and I slice you open."

"Whoa! Easy, chief. I surrender."

The coyote isn't happy.

"Aw, come on, Grufus! He was going to give me more!"

"Never mind, Echohill. Just make your way back to the prince's camp. I'll be along shortly with this one."

Echohill sighs.

"All right."

He runs off into the woods.

"Now, stranger, walk in the same direction."

Daniel has no choice but to comply.

"Have I done something wrong?" asks Daniel

"Does the name Craven sound familiar?"

"No. Should it?"

"We'll find out won't we? Here comes Prince Trulian.!"

Two men in Narnian clothing walk up, along with Echohill. One of them is about the same age as Daniel, the other about middle age. These are Prince Trulian and Lord Marconis

"Hail, Grufus!" replies Trulian "What have you caught us?"

"A stranger to these woods, my prince."

"What odd clothing you have on stranger. Is that the new fashion in Archenland hunt wear?"

"Archenland?" says Daniel "Never heard of it. I'm from Winchester, in Shenandoah."

The prince and his companion give each other an odd look.

"What's your name young one?" asks Marconis

"Daniel, sir. Daniel Strong. Can I get up now?"

"Yes" replies the prince "I think you mean no harm. Put your sword away Grufus."

The sword is removed from Daniel's neck. He sighs in relief and turns to give Grufus a dirty look and yelps upon seeing him. He's surprised so much he trips and lands right on his butt.

"I think you scared him Grufus." replies Echohill laughing.

"I won't lose sleep over it."

Standing over Daniel, sheathing his sword is a goat-like satyr. Daniel has recovered his voice.

"What on earth! Talking canines and now goat-men?"

"I'm a satyr." says Grufus

Marconis turns to the prince

"I believe your highness that our friend Daniel here comes from the other side. Where High King Peter and his kin come from."

"I think your right."

Marconis helps Daniel stand up.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Lord Marconis, Knight General of Narnia. And this is Prince Trulian, heir to the throne. And it seems there is a lot of explaining to do."

"Obviously." says Daniel, still staring at Grufus.

"Come, Daniel." says Trulian "We'll take you to our camp and you can tell us what you know about getting here."

They walk out of the woods into a clearing, where numerous tents are set up. From a rocky crag overhead, a Centaur blows a horn informing those in the camp of the Prince's return. Daniel takes a double take on seeing the Centaur.

"Whoa!" he mutters.

"Hail friends!" says Trulian "We have a visitor! A Son of Adam from the world of High King Peter!"

Daniel can only stare in wide-eyed shock as more satyrs, fauns, dwarfs, unicorns, centaurs and numerous talking beasts gather round. Mixed into the group are humans as well.

"Come, we'll have supper, and then you can tell us your story."

Throughout dinner, Daniel tries to eat, but he can't help but stare at all the creatures surrounding him. After everyone's settled down, Trulian turns to Daniel.

"Now friend, tell us about yourself."

"And how you got here." replies a Centaur.

"My name is Daniel Strong. I come from the town of Winchester, in the Shenandoah Valley. I was out hunting this afternoon when I noticed some kind of light coming from underneath a tree. I was curious so I crawled underneath and found myself here. That's when Goofus, here, put his sword to my neck.

"That's Grufus!"

Several in the audience can't help but chuckle.

"Whatever." replies Daniel with a smile "About myself? Well, my mother died of disease a few months after I was born. My father was a career soldier in a branch of the military called the Marine Corps. He barely had any time for me so he just left me with his brother, my uncle. Eight years ago our nation went to war after a sneak attack on one of our navy bases. I was nine when my father died in combat trying to liberate a jungle island called Guadalcanal."

"So, you're a war orphan." says Trulian

"Uh-huh. Before the war my father would take me to his mountain cabin whenever he was on leave. He would teach me self-defense, practice and hunt by archery, swimming, astronomy, military history and a whole bunch else. You're looking at last year's regional archery and self-defense tournament's winner. The view of the valley from our cabin is spectacular."

"What's it like?" says Trulian

Daniel gets up and clears some dirt; with a twig he outlines the valley. The Potomac and Shenandoah Rivers, the Blue Ridge and Allegheny Mountains, Massanutten Mountain, and the various towns, including Harper's Ferry, his home town of Winchester, New Market and Roanoke.

"I've rode, hiked or walked nearly every inch of the valley. If I'm to be stuck here, it's the views I'll miss the most."

"What about your uncle?" says Marconis "Won't he miss you?"

Daniel sighs.

"Not really. I spend as much time as possible staying in that cabin; he's always seen me as a burden. I'm not surprised since he hangs out in bars all day with his drinking buddies. The man is a drunken bum! But it doesn't matter, because my time at the cabin has made me the self-reliant sort. Now how about yourselves. Ya'll aren't on some camping trip I take it?"

"Indeed." says Trulian "Were hunting down pirate captain Craven the Cruel. He and his band are guilty of every crime there is. Earlier this month his fleet was smashed to bits in a storm, but his entire band survived. They made landfall just south of Glasswater Creek and have made a nuisance of themselves ever since; killing Dryads and talking beast. Two days ago they pillaged and burned the village of Shudderwood. We have no idea how large his band is, which is why we've assembled this army to stop him."

"Our scout's ough't to be back any minute." says Marconis.

"Anything I can do to help, you can count me in." says Daniel "Sir." he adds with a salute.

"Welcome aboard." says Trulian

"Prince Trulian!"

They look up to see a centaur approaching them.

"Yes, Thunderclap?"

"Our scouts return."

Trulian, Marconis and Daniel get up to meet them. A large mouse with a rapier at his side comes up, riding a tiger, who wears a mouse sized saddle.

"Chief Pebbledust, Bengal, you made it back." says Trulian "Report."

"Craven's band is bedded down for the night, sire" says Pebbledust

"We smelled about several hundred men." says Bengal

Daniel whistles.

"That's pretty large for a pirate band."

"Who are you?" says Pebbledust

"Daniel Strong, formerly of Winchester."

"A Son of Adam!" says Bengal with awe.

Daniel gives Trulian a confused look.

"That's the second time someone has called me that."

"All humans from your side are referred to that way." says Trulian

"I see."

"Well, get some rest everyone." says Marconis "Tomorrow, we go into battle."

"Come, Daniel" says Trulian "I'll show you where you can rest."

"A mouse, riding a tiger. Now I've seen everything."

Trulian chuckles.

"Not so odd as you might think. Those two have been friends since they were young. You'd be amazed by the stories Narnia has produced since its founding."

"I look forward to hearing them." says Daniel

That night in Trulian's tent, Daniel tosses and turns in bed. He finally gets up, wraps his blanket around him and walks out. He makes his way through the camp.

"Mind if I join you?"

Daniel looks down to see Pebbledust.

"Not at all."

They walk towards a large tree and Daniel sits down with his back to the tree, looking at the stars.

"Echohill filled me in on you. Couldn't sleep?" says Pebbledust.

"No way. I'm too wired."

"Understandable. Every visitor from your side had the same problem; at least the stories say so. Aslan had to have sent you here for a reason."

Daniel gets a faraway look and then looks sharply at Pebbledust.

"Aslan? Who's that?"

"Aslan is the creator of this world, the Lion King, above all kings and son of the Emperor over the Sea."

"I see, I think."

"Whenever Narnia has faced peril, Aslan has called for help from your side."

Pebbledust goes on to talk about Digory, Polly, High King Peter and his siblings, their cousin Eustace and his friend Jill, who've done great deeds and won spectacular battles for Narnia

"Have you heard of any of them?" says Pebbledust

"Afriad not. But I'm curious about you. Why are you with this bunch? What can a giant mouse do?"

"I may be small, friend, but I am fierce in battle. Duty, honor and adventure spur all us talking mice to defend this country even if it means our death. We strive to live up to the standards of Lord Reepicheep, the greatest talking mouse that ever lived."

Daniel lets out a big yawn.

"Now I believe you should head back to bed."

"I think your right. Tomorrow's a busy day. Good night, Pebbledust."

"And to you, Daniel Strong."

The next day, Trulian, Marconis, Daniel, Pebbledust and a mixed group of others are hiding in some bushes. Out in a clearing are several tents and smoldering fires. Everyone is forced to whisper.

"This is where Craven and his band are, sire." says Pebbledust "Don't see or smell anything unusual so far."

"How about I sneak in there and scout out?" says Daniel

"His clothing makes him the natural choice." says Marconis.

"Agreed." says Trulian "Go, and return, but quickly."

"Yes sir." says Daniel with a salute.

They watch and wait for several minutes. Suddenly a startled yelp is heard and the sounds of fighting can be heard.

"Daniel's in trouble!" says Trulian "Come on!"

They all scramble out of cover, swords drawn and head for the noise of fighting. What they see surprises them all. Daniel is holding his own against six opponents; he's a whirlwind of fists, elbows, feet and knees. Five of his opponents are already down and he's landing punches on the sixth. He finally shoves him against a tree and he also goes down. Daniel turns to Trulian and the others wide-eyed, taking great gulps of air.

"What a rush!" gasps Daniel.

"You said you were good at self-defense." says Marconis "But wow!"

"Yeah, one on one. I've never fought multiple adversaries before. I tell you there's something in the air of this place that's just been energizing me since I got here!"

"You truly have the Breath of Aslan about you." says Pebbledust

"Oi, there's no one else here!" replies a kangaroo

"Your right, Ironfoot." says Trulian "Just these six."

"I smell something foul, here." says Bengal

The other talking beasts agree and they start to growl in barely contained fury.

"The Witch's Remnant!"

"Say what?" says Daniel

"Remnants of the White Witch's army." says Pebbledust "They've been plaguing us for centuries!"

"Can you tell what creatures they are?" asks Trulian

"Boggles, definatly!" says Bengal

"Orknies!" says Ironfoot.

"And even a couple of minotaurs!" says Echohill.

One of the men Daniel fought begins to wake up. Daniel picks him up by the shirt and slams him to a tree.

"Where's Craven?"

"And why is he allied with the Witch's Remnant!" says Marconis.

The man begins to chuckle.

"This camp was a distraction, you fools. Craven's headed away from here."

"Where?" says Daniel

The man stays silent.

"I said where, numbskull!"

"Perhaps he'll respond to an alternative form of persuasion." says Bengal.

Daniel backs away from the man as Bengal walks up, rears on his hind legs and puts his paws on the man's shoulder.

"I'm told I lack patience, maybe they're right, because right now I feel like tearing you to pieces!"

Bengal lets out an ear-splitting roar right in his face.

"Now where is he!" says Bengal

"Okay! Okay! They're headed north, towards Lantern Waste!"

"Marconis" says Trulian "Take these scum away. You know what to do with them."

"Yes your highness."

As Marconis and the other knights take them away, Daniel turns to Trulian

"What's Lantern Waste?"

"A forest. Where some of the crossovers have occured. We must reach them before they do."

"But what about the Witch's Remnant?" says Ironfoot

"Ours to do with as we please." says Pebbledust.

"Preciesly." says Trulian "Come, my friends. Let's get our army on the move!"

Later that day, Daniel, Trulian and all the talking beasts, fauns, satyr's and cantaurs are camped in a forest. Daniel is now dressed in full Narnian armor, a sword at his side and his bow and quiver on his back. Trulian and the others look up as an eagle calls out and lands nearby.

"Hail Cloudrider. What news?"

"Your highness, Craven's band is in this valley."

He points on a map to a hilly area just south of Lantern Waste.

"They have no idea we're on they're left flank, they believe we're still behind them. The Witch's Remnant is also with them, they include boggles, Orknies and minotaurs, just as you said. But with they're addition; they outnumber us two to one."

"Why am I not surprised." mutters Daniel "What's in that area?" he asks Trulian

"A small forest like this one, some rocky cliffs, plus Stillwater Lake."

"They were resting on its banks when I saw them." says Cloudrider

"Then we have them!" says Daniel "I told you this would work. With Marconis, his knights, the dwarves and some centaurs at they're front, they don't know about us! Ah, Stonewall, you really were a genius for military tactics."

"Stonewall?" says Pebbledust.

"The nickname of General Thomas Jackson. He earned it at the first battle of my nation's civil war. This particular tactic was used at the Battle of Chancellorsville, a spectaular victory for his side."

"Interesting." says Trulian "You'll have to tell me more later."

"One more thing, sire." says Cloudrider "I managed to glimpse reinforcments coming from Cair Paravel under Lord Moharva."

"My father's Lord Chancellor is coming to aid us?"

"He is."

"How far away is he?"

"Less than an hour away."

"Well then" says Daniel "Get flying and tell him our plans."

"You got it!" he exclaims, and flies off.

"Come friends, let's give Marconis a helping hand." says Trulian

"Paw." says Daniel

"Whatever!"

They march to the field of battle. Trulian and Daniel creep up over a rise and look down into the valley. On the shores of a lake, Craven's band, plus the Witch's Remnant are presently facing Marconis and his army. They are currently facing each other off. On they're right flank they face a wall of cliffs, behind them the lake, and they're left is totally exposed. Daniel looks through a looking glass that Trulian gives him.

"Good grief, talk about butt-ugly!"

"And today, we cure them of that."

Trulian signals behind him and a gryphon flies overhead screaching. That is the signal for Marconis and his troops to surge forward. The two sides charge each other and meet in combat! After several minutes Trulian and Daniel stand up and their army assembles around them.

"Remember" says Trulian "No prisoners, except Craven. This scum is to be totally wiped out!"

Daniel unsheathes his sword and turns to the assembled Beasts, fauns and other creatures.

"COME ON FURBALLS AND FEATHER-DUSTERS! YOU WANNA LIVE FOREVER!"

And with a loud Rebel Yell, Daniel charges down into the valley; Trulian and the other Narnians surging right behind them with yells, howls, growls and screeches of their own.

Craven's band and the Witch's Remnant are hard pressed to defend themselves. Daniel and Trulian soon find themselves fighting back to back, the combined enemy army is giving the Narnians a hard time. They surge forward themselves and Daniel and Trulian find themselves momentarily alone on the battlefield.

"Where's this Moharva of yours!"

"He'll be here!"

A minotaur suddenly charges Daniel. He barely ducks in time from a swipe of its sword. He soon finds himself in mortal combat with the minotaur.

"Daniel!"

Daniel's sword is knocked away and he dives as the minotaur swings down. With a karate kick he knocks the sword out of its hand and Daniel yelps in pain. Trulian runs up and swipes at the minotaur, who picks up his own sword and they go at it. Daniel takes out his bow from the quiver and shoots an arrow into its knee. It merely grunts and keeps fighting. He shoots another arrow into its side and it bellows in pain. It bashes Trulian on the head with its sword handle and advances on Daniel

"Die insect!" the minotaur bellows

All action momentarily stops as a horn sounds. Moharva and his reinforcements have arrived! The minotaur resumes his advance on Daniel and he lets loose his arrow, right between the eyes. The minotaur topples like a tree. Daniel runs up to Trulian who's nursing a bruise on his temple.

"That beast can hit! Look!"

Daniel see's a man on horseback, running away from the battle.

"It's Craven!" says Trulian

"I can get him, if I can get a mount." says Daniel

"Sapphire!" calls Trulian

A female unicorn runs up.

"Your highness?"

"Take Daniel on your back, Craven's getting away."

"At your service, Son of Adam." says Sapphire

Daniel mounts Sapphire and she goes at her top speed.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just catch up to him!"

Daniel takes out some rope and begins to make a lasso. As they get nearer, Daniel twirls the lasso around his head. Craven looks behind him and can't believe what he's seeing. Daniel tosses the lasso and catches around his chest.

"Whoa!" shouts Daniel, and Sapphire halts in mid-run. Craven is tossed from his saddle and crashes to the ground. Daniel dismounts runs up, and before Craven can defend himself, Daniel punches him out. He turns at the sound of cheering; Trulian and a crowd of Narnians standing there. Trulian runs up and he and Daniel embrace each other, laughing.

"Well done!" says Trulian

"The enemy army?" asks Daniel

"All taken care of." says Marconis.

"Sire! Sire!"

Echohill runs up.

"It's Pebbledust, he's wounded!"

They run back as Marconis takes Craven into custody. Daniel and Trulian find Bengal cradling Pebbledust in his paws. Daniel kneels down.

"Pebbledust?"

"Did...you get him?"

"I did."

"Well done...Son of Adam."

Pebbledust coughs. Daniel turns to Trulian.

"Get a medic, or whatever you call them here!" says Daniel

"Don't bother." says Pebbledust in a faraway voice. "I go to Aslan's Country, where Lord Reepicheep resides."

Pebbledust smiles with a faraway look.

"Ah, yes."

He does not move again. Bengal lays him down and stands over his body. Every other cat in the army converges and forms a circle around Bengal. He begins to growl low in his throat, as do the other cats. He suddenly rears his head up and roars to the sky, the other cats following suit. Daniel and Trulian cover their ears as the roars continue until they all stop.

"He was my friend." says Bengal "May our voices echo into Aslan's Country to welcome Chief Pebbledust."

The next day, Trulian, Marconis, Moharva and Daniel, now back in his camouflage clothing, approach the city and castle of Cair Paravel.

"Most impressive!" says Daniel with awe.

"Wait until you see the main chamber." says Trulian with a grin.

They soon enter the main throne room, and Daniel does an awed wolf-whistle. There, every talking beast and creature of Narnia, including fauns, centaurs, gryphon's, flying horses, Dryads, kitsunes and unicorns is represented. Sitting at two thrones on the far side of the room is a man in advanced years, a graying beard, Narnian royal robes and crown. Sitting next to him is the queen, also of advanced age. These are King Justian and Queen Bellasanna.

"Greetings father! Greetings mother!" says Trulian "We return victorious!"

"Indeed, my son." says Justian "And I have heard much about your companion."

Here he looks at Daniel who gives a nervous grin.

"But to him later. Right now we have a prisoner to tend to. Bring him in!"

Two centaurs, armed to the hooves, bring Craven in, each holding one of his arms, his feet dangling inches above the floor. They stop before Justian.

"Lord Craven" says Justian "Since childhood, I thought of you as a brother. And yet you betrayed me and all Narnia stood for. And to add insult to injury, you allied yourself with the Witch's Remnant. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You were the one who did this to me!" growls Craven "If you had just listened to me this wouldn't have happened! But noooo, you treated that Calormene ambassador as an equal when all he wanted was information on how to bring us down! I did Narnia a favor by slashing his throat! But instead you exiled me and forced me to---"

A disturbance at the other end of the room makes them all look. Justian and Bellasanna rise from their places and bow, as does everyone else. Striding forward is the biggest lion Daniel has ever seen. The hushed whispers of "Aslan" resound.

"No." moans Craven "No, not him! Don't do it I beg of you! By my fathers don't make me another Rabadash! Exile me to Calormen, or to Deathwater Island, just don't turn me into anything---"

"SILENCE!" roars Aslan

Craven immediately goes quiet, but its obvious he's trying to talk. Aslan has taken away his voice. Aslan turns to Justian.

"I leave him to your justice."

"Take him back to his chamber." says Justian

Craven tries to protest but all that comes out are wheezes.

"Bengal." says Aslan

Bengal steps forward.

"I am curious, why do you keep wearing that saddle?"

"I do it to honor my friend Pebbledust, and anyone who tries to take it off may do so at their leisure."

"Very well. I bring a message from a friend.."

Here Aslan leans in close to Bengal's ear. Bengal is overjoyed and chuffs enthusiastically, rubbing his head against Aslan's.

"You are welcome, cousin. Son of Adam, step forward."

Daniel is well aware he means him. Bengal steps back as Daniel marches up to Aslan, his hunting boots echoing on the floor, stops in front of Aslan, comes to attention, clicks his boot heels together and salutes.

"At ease." says Aslan, with some amusement in his voice. "Your arrival to my land was unexpected, but it has proven most fortunate. Well done."

"Thank you, sir. If I may" says Daniel "How did I get here anyway?"

"Through one of the chinks that border this world and yours. The very last one I might add."

"Well, I always thought the Shenandoah Valley was magical myself."

"Indeed. I am also here to inform you that your uncle has died, in a bar fight at least a day before your arrival. I am giving you a choice, young one. I can send you back or you may remain here and serve Narnia even more."

"Not to sound harsh, sir, but my uncle got what he deserved. And seeing as how I have no other family back there, I wish to remain in this world."

Aslan turns to Justian.

"You will teach him the ways of Narnia?"

"I will."

"Good. Daniel Strong, kneel."

Daniel removes his ball cap and kneels before him. Aslan places his paw on his head, and then removes it.

"Rise, Sir Daniel, Lion-Heart. Hero of the Battle of Stillwater Lake."

Daniel can't help but shoot a big grin to Trulian who pumps his fist in the air.

"Serve Narnia well."

"You can count on me sir." says Daniel

And just like that, Aslan disappears. Sir Daniel, Lion-Heart, does indeed serve Narnia well. When Justian dies of old age, Trulian assumes his place, and names Daniel his military advisor, then later his Lord Chancellor. Daniel almost single-handedly stops a Calormene plot to invade the island of Terebinthia using a black magic creation called a Chimera. He marries and has three children and in his later years retires to his home near Beruna. Sir Daniel, Lion-Heart, hero of the Battle of Stillwater Lake, Knight of Narnia and Terebinthia, Lord Chancellor of Narnia, dies in his sleep at the age of 101 several years before King Erlian assumes the throne. He reaches Aslan's Country and the "real" Shenandoah Valley and lives forever after happily with his parents and friends.

The End


End file.
